I've Lost My Marbles!
by Nova-chan
Summary: Xelloss gets hit on the head and thinks he's Gourry. What are Lina and Zelgadis gonna do??


I've Lost My Marbles!!  
  
Author: Nova-chan  
  
  
  
E-mail: quaggasaiyanbaby@aol.com  
  
Series: Slayers  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Xelloss has finally lost it, or so it seems. After getting hit on the head, he gets amnesia and thinks he's Gourry. Will the others be able to fix him, or will they have to put up with two Gourries?  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Xelloss!!!" Lina screamed. "Give me back my donut!!"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!" he teased, as she chased him around the restaurant.  
  
"XELLOSS!!!!"  
  
Still running, he turned around and stuck out his tongue at Lina, and promptly ran into a support beam. He fell to the ground.  
  
"A-ha!!" Lina cried, jumping beside him and taking the donut out of his hand. "Yes, my love, I've finally gotten you back, and now that we're rejoined, I'll never ever let you go!" She snuggled with the donut for a minute before stuffing it in her mouth and eating it. "Oh-kay, Xelloss," she said, after a minute. "You can get up now.woo-hoo, anybody home?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Uh oh.Gourry!!"  
  
Gourry came running. "Lina? What happened?? Are you oh-kay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Gourry, but I think I killed Xelloss," she said, in a cross between giggling and worrying.  
  
"Really?" Gourry gaped at the fallen mazoku.  
  
"Either that, or he's just faking it," Zelgadis said, entering the room. "I vote that he's faking it. It's just like him after the time he faked his death before. You remember, right?"  
  
Lina thought about how heartbreaking that had been, and the beating she had given he when she found out he did it just to get it on video and see what everyone would do. "I remember." She sighed. "Well, I guess we should just put him to bed. Gourry, carry Xelloss upstairs."  
  
"Oh-kay, Lina!" the swordsman complied.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Later, at the restaurant, Gourry, Lina, and Zelgadis were having dinner, although, Zelgadis was only having coffee.  
  
Gourry tried to grab some of Lina's pickles, so she stabbed his hand with her fork.  
  
He cried out in pain and withdrew his hand.  
  
"Ouch! Lina, that hurt!" he whined.  
  
"Well, too bad. You shouldn't try to steal my food. I have KILLED people for less than that, you know," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know.but I already ate all my pickles, he said, sadly. "Can't I just have one?"  
  
"Get your own!"  
  
"But, Lina-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hey, look! It's Luna!!"  
  
"LUNA?? AAAAHH!!! WHERE??" The small sorceress hid under the table, shaking.  
  
Gourry took the opportunity to take her bowl of pickles.  
  
"Mmm!" he exclaimed, happily. "I like pickles!"  
  
Lina slowly rose up from the other side of the table, glaring at Gourry, evilly.  
  
"GOURRY!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, loudly.  
  
At that exact moment upstairs, Xelloss' eyes flew open. The first thing he heard was echoing of the word "Gourry" in his mind after Lina had screamed it.  
  
He stood up and slowly walked out of the room and down stairs.  
  
Xelloss walked into the room where the others were. Lina was chasing Gourry, who was screaming that he was sorry, and Zelgadis was calmly sipping coffee.  
  
Lina noticed the mazoku that was standing in the doorway. "Xelloss? Hey! I didn't kill you after all!"  
  
He looked behind him. "Who's Xelloss?" he asked.  
  
Lina laughed. "That's funny. Now, Gourry," she said, turning to the swordsman she had in a headlock.  
  
"Yes?" both he and Xelloss answered.  
  
Lina looked at Xelloss strangely. "If you EVER take MY pickles again, I'll KILL YOU!! GOT IT??"  
  
"But, Lina! I like pickles," Gourry protested.  
  
"Me too," Xelloss agreed.  
  
Zelgadis looked up at him. "Since when?"  
  
"Well.I've always loved pickles." Xelloss looked at the floor. Suddenly, he cried, "AAAH! What in the world am I wearing??"  
  
"Xelloss, in case you've failed to notice, you ALWAYS wear those clothes," Lina said, flatly.  
  
"Who is Xelloss??" the priest demanded. "My name is Gourry!!"  
  
"Really?" the real Gourry exclaimed. "Me too!! Maybe we're twins!"  
  
"You think so?" Xelloss wondered.  
  
"Yeah! Why else would we have the same name?"  
  
"Gourry, please don't add to the headache I already have," Lina begged. "Now, Xelloss, I know you like to have your fun, but this has gotta stop."  
  
"Lina, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
The monster looked at the table. "Hey, didja save any food for me??"  
  
"I'm starting to wish that I had killed you."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The next day, after Lina, Gourry, Xelloss, and Zelgadis had all eaten breakfast, Lina decided that she wanted to stay one more day at the inn to reap the benefits of the spa.  
  
She changed into her yellow and pink bathing suit, grabbed a towel, and headed toward the hot tub.  
  
"Aahh." She sighed. "There's nothing like a short vacation from life."  
  
"Hi Lina!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
The sorceress looked up at Xelloss, who was wearing armor similar to Gourry's, and had a stick in a hilt around his waist.  
  
"Xelloss?"  
  
"Lina, I'm Gourry. Remember?"  
  
"Right, whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "Why are you carrying that stick?"  
  
"Stick?" he asked, surprised. "This is my sword of light. It's so I can protect you!"  
  
"Xelloss? This is not funny. It never was funny. I'm getting tired of it," Lina said, angrily.  
  
"Hey Lina! Hey Gourry!" Gourry called, walking up.  
  
"Hey look, Lina!" Xelloss cried. "It's my twin brother, the other Gourry!"  
  
Gourry was wearing swimming trunks, totally prepared to hop into the tub with the red-head.  
  
"Hey! I'd better go change, too!" the mazoku exclaimed, running back to his room, nearly knocking Zelgadis over.  
  
"You know," the chimera muttered, coming towards Lina and Gourry, "I'm beginning to worry about him."  
  
Lina gave him a skeptical look. "You're worried about him?"  
  
"Well, what if he's not faking it," Zelgadis said, quietly. "What if he's got amnesia or something? We might be stuck with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum forever!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Good morning, Gourry," Lina said. "Good morning, Gourry," she said again.  
  
"Good morning, Lina!" both Gourry and Xelloss said together.  
  
They were both wearing identical armor, and had the same idiotic expressions on their faces.  
  
"Hey!" the small girl exclaimed. "I thought I ordered lunch!"  
  
"Well." the two said slowly. "I was hungry!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"ZELGADIS!!!!" Lina screamed, coming out of her daydream. "We need to fix him NOW!!!"  
  
"Oh-kay," he squeaked. "Just do me a-favor-and let-go-of my neck-"  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry, Zelgadis," she apologized. "But, what can we do to change him back to normal?"  
  
"Well.we could try hypnosis," he offered.  
  
"Do I look like a magician to you?"  
  
At that moment, Xelloss came into the spa room, wearing swimming trunks with little swords on them. Nothing too strange.except for the blonde wig he was wearing.  
  
"Xelloss??" Lina gaped.  
  
"Who is Xelloss? Is he a friend of yours that I haven't met?" the former priest wondered.  
  
"Hey!" Gourry exclaimed. "Maybe he really is my twin from the fifth dimension!"  
  
"I doubt it, Gourry." Lina sweatdropped.  
  
"Lina," Zelgadis whispered, "I'm officially scared now."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Later on, as they were all getting ready to go inside for the night, Xelloss was happily talking with Gourry.  
  
"I'm really glad that we found out we're brothers!" Gourry exclaimed.  
  
"We are?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"Yeah! You remember, right?"  
  
"Uh.yeah!"  
  
Up ahead, Lina and Zelgadis were talking.  
  
"So, ever since he hit his head on that pole, he thinks he's Gourry, right?" Zelgadis inquired.  
  
"Well, yeah," Lina answered.  
  
"So, what if we hit him again?"  
  
".I love you, Zelgadis." The girl assembled a fireball and chunked it at the mazoku. "Gourry! Duck!!"  
  
"Duck? Where?" both of them asked at the same time.  
  
It hit both of them at the same time.  
  
Zelgadis glared at her.  
  
She laughed, nervously. "Oops!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Gourry! Xelloss! WAKE UP!!!" Lina screamed.  
  
Both of them were lying in bed, unconscious from the fireball they had been hit with.  
  
Xelloss' eyes popped open, and right after, Gourry's did.  
  
"Gourry?" Zelgadis asked. Neither of them responded. ".Xelloss?"  
  
"Yes?" they both replied.  
  
Lina and Zelgadis toppled over.  
  
"It's gonna be a loooooong night."  
  
  
  
**  
  
^_^ Thankies for the idea, Sanjuso-sama! -Nova-chan 


End file.
